lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter
Xbox |genre = Action, space simulation |modes = Single-player, Cooperative |platforms = PlayStation 2, Xbox |media = DVD }} Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter is a video game for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Released before Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones opened in theatres, it is the sequel to Star Wars: Starfighter. Jedi Starfighter takes place just prior to the second Star Wars film's events and during the Battle of Geonosis. Plot Set before and during the Battle of Geonosis, the story features Jedi Master Adi Gallia and the hot-headed pirate from the previous game, Nym, as Gallia tests out the Republic's new weapon: the Jedi Starfighter. She meets Nym, now forcefully exiled from his base of operations on Lok from the Trade Federation, fighting, yet again, the Trade Federation as they greedily seek to create a potent weapon which to use in the upcoming Clone Wars and expand on the growing Separatist movement against the Republic. Many old favorites from the original game are now in this one, including Nym's chattery Toydarian partner, Reti. New characters include Jinkins, a Bith briefly mentioned in Star Wars Starfighter, Captain Orsai, a brave cruiser pilot, Kole, Nym's demolition expert, and the evil Captain Toth, the leader of Saboath mercenary army and the mastermind who came up with the deadly Hex Missile Threat. Vehicles The game features two immediately playable craft: Nym's starfighter, "The Havoc", which features heavy armament as a bomber, and Adi's fighter, which features force powers such as lightning and force shield. There are also nine unlockable craft which can be played on any mission: the X-wing, TIE fighter, Reti's advanced Zoomer, Adi's advanced Jedi starfighter, Saboath fighter, Jenkin's advanced Freefall, Nym's advanced Havoc, a Republic gunship, and Jango Fett's Slave I. In addition, with the code "headhunt," the Z-95 headhunter can be unlocked. Gameplay In the game, the player controls different star fighters from the Star Wars Universe. Each mission revolves around protecting friendly ships and destroying enemy ships. Each mission also has one bonus and one hidden objective completing of which unlocks bonus missions, videos, and starfighters. In Cooperative mode, the second player either controls a ship or a turret, depending on the mission. Starfighters are equipped with different weaponry which can be highly effective in certain missions. The use of the force weapons in the Jedi Starfighter present a unique aspect to the genre. Force weapons are activated by holding a button which begins to turn the screen purple, and releasing it before the screen becomes white. Holding the button for just the right amount of time will cause the force weapon to last longer or destroy more targets. Holding it too long or too short will reduce its effectiveness. Although unlimited in number, force weapons take several seconds to "recharge" while Adi is regaining her mental strength. Reception Official UK PlayStation 2 Magazine thought highly of the game, awarding it an 8/10 score and describing it in this way: "Starfighter returns with a few welcome innovations." In Japan, Famitsu magazine scored the PlayStation 2 version of the game a 32 out of 40.プレイステーション2 - スター・ウォーズ ジェダイ・スターファイター. Weekly Famitsu. No.915 Pt.2. Pg.79. 30 June 2006. See also *List of Star Wars video games *Star Wars computer and video games References External links *[http://swgames.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Star Wars Games wikia] * Category:Video Games Category:Star Wars Category:Media